ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Three Stooges filmography
1930 - 1933 - 1934 - 1935 - 1936 - 1937 - 1938 - 1939 1940 - 1941 - 1942 - 1943 - 1944 - 1945 - 1946 - 1947 - 1948 - 1949 1950 - 1951 - 1952 - 1953 - 1954 - 1955 - 1956 - 1957 - 1958 - 1959 1960 - 1961 - 1962 - 1963 - 1965 - 1968 1970 Ted Healy and His Stooges Moe, Larry and Shemp 1930 * '' Soup to Nuts'' (September 28) Moe, Larry and Curly 1933 * Screen Snapshots Series 13 #5 (May 10) * '' The Prizefighter and the Lady'' (May 27) (scene deleted) * '' Nertsery Rhymes'' (July 6) * '' Beer and Pretzels'' (August 26) * '' Hello Pop!'' (September 16) * '' Plane Nuts'' (October 14) * '' Meet the Baron'' (October 20) * '' Dancing Lady'' (November 24) * '' Myrt and Marge'' (December 4) 1934 * '' Fugitive Lovers'' (January 5) * '' Hollywood on Parade # B-9'' (Mar 30) * '' The Big Idea'' (May 12) * '' Hollywood Party'' (June 1) 1964 * MGM's Big Parade of Comedy (September 3) - Compilation movie featuring clips from Hollywood Party. The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Curly 1933 * '' Movietone News'' (May 27) * '' Turn Back the Clock'' (August 25) 1934 * 001 Woman Haters (May 5) * 002 Punch Drunks (July 13): A Plumbing We Will Go (short 2) * 003 Men in Black (September 28): If a Body Meets a Body (short 2) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 14 #1'' (September 29) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 14 #2'' (October 26) * '' The Captain Hates the Sea'' (November 28) * 004 Three Little Pigskins (December 8) 1935 * 005 Horses' Collars (January 10): How High Is Up? (short 2) * 006 Restless Knights (February 20) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 14 #6'' (February 22) * 007 Pop Goes the Easel (March 29): An Ache in Every Stake (short 3) * 008 Uncivil Warriors (April 26) * 009 Pardon My Scotch (August 1) (first entry to feature "Listen to the Mocking Bird" as the Stooges' official theme song) * 010 Hoi Polloi (August 29) * 011 Three Little Beers (November 28): Woman Haters (short 2) 1936 * 012 Ants in the Pantry (February 6) * 013 Movie Maniacs (February 20) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 15 #7'' (February 28) * 014 Half Shot Shooters (April 30) * 015 Disorder in the Court (May 30) * 016 A Pain in the Pullman (June 27) * 017 False Alarms (August 16) * 018 Whoops, I'm an Indian! (September 11) * 019 Slippery Silks (December 27): Nutty But Nice (short 3) 1937 * 020 Grips, Grunts and Groans (January 13): All the World's a Stooge (short 1) * 021 Dizzy Doctors (March 19) * 022 3 Dumb Clucks (April 17): All the World's a Stooge (short 3) * 023 Back to the Woods (May 14): Three Little Pirates (short 3) * 024 Goofs and Saddles (July 2) * 025 Cash and Carry (September 3) * 026 Playing the Ponies (October 15) * '' Surprise, Surprise'' - Columbia newsreel (October 31) * 027 The Sitter Downers (November 26): Nutty But Nice (short 1) 1938 * 028 Termites of 1938 (January 7): A Pain in the Pullman (short 3) * 029 Wee Wee Monsieur (February 18) * Start Cheering (March 3) * 030 Tassels in the Air (April 1): Woman Haters (short 3) * 031 Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb (May 20) * 032 Violent Is the Word for Curly (July 2): A Plumbing We Will Go (short 1) * 033 Three Missing Links (July 29) * 034 Mutts to You (October 14): What's the Matador? (short 3) * 035 Flat Foot Stooges (December 5) (first with "Three Blind Mice" as the Stooges' official theme song) 1939 * 036 Three Little Sew and Sews (January 6) * 037 We Want Our Mummy (February 24) * 038 A Ducking They Did Go (April 7) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 18 #9'' (May 12) * 039 Yes, We Have No Bonanza (May 19) * 040 Saved by the Belle (June 30): Loco Boy Makes Good (short 3) * 041 Calling All Curs (August 25): An Ache in Every Stake (short 2) * 042 Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise (October 6) * 043 Three Sappy People (December 1): A Bird in the Head (short 3) 1940 * 044 You Nazty Spy! (January 19) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 19 #5'' (February 23) * 045 Rockin' thru the Rockies (March 8) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 19 #6'' (March 29) * 046 A Plumbing We Will Go (April 19) * 047 Nutty but Nice (June 1) * 048 How High Is Up? (July 26) * 049 From Nurse to Worse (August 23): Crash Goes the Hash (short 2) * 050 No Census, No Feeling (October 4) * 051 Cookoo Cavaliers (November 15) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 20 #3'' (November 22) * 052 Boobs in Arms (December 27): What's the Matador? (short 1) 1941 * 053 So Long Mr. Chumps (February 7) * 054 Dutiful But Dumb (March 21) * 055 All the World's a Stooge (May 16) * Time Out for Rhythm (June 5) * 056 I'll Never Heil Again (July 4) * 057 An Ache in Every Stake (August 22) * 058 In the Sweet Pie and Pie (October 16) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 21 #3'' (November 7) * 059 Some More of Samoa (December 4) 1942 * 060 Loco Boy Makes Good (January 8) * 061 Cactus Makes Perfect (February 26) * 062 What's the Matador? (April 23) * 063 Matri-Phony (July 2): Loco Boy Makes Good (short 2) * 064 Three Smart Saps (July 30): Three Smart Saps (short 2) * 065 Even as IOU (September 18): So Long Mr. Chumps (short 3) * My Sister Eileen (September 24) * 066 Sock-a-Bye Baby (November 13) 1943 * 067 They Stooge to Conga (January 1) * 068 Dizzy Detectives (February 5) * '' Screen Snapshots Series 22 #8'' (March 31) * 069 Spook Louder (April 2): If a Body Meets a Body (short 1) * 070 Back from the Front (May 28): Rhythm and Weep (short 2) * Good Luck, Mr. Yates (June 29) (scene deleted) * 071 Three Little Twirps (July 9) * 072 Higher Than a Kite (July 30) * 073 I Can Hardly Wait (August 13): Idiots Deluxe (short 1) * 074 Dizzy Pilots (September 24): A Bird in the Head (short 2) * 075 Phony Express (November 18) * 076 A Gem of a Jam (December 30) 1944 * 077 Crash Goes the Hash (February 4) * 078 Busy Buddies (March 18): Cookoo Cavaliers (short 3) * 079 The Yoke's on Me (May 26) * 080 Idle Roomers (July 15): Idiots Deluxe (short 3) * 081 Gents Without Cents (September 22): A Pain in the Pullman (short 2) * 082 No Dough Boys (November 24) 1945 * 083 Three Pests in a Mess (January 19) * 084 Booby Dupes (March 17): Cookoo Cavaliers (short 2) * '' Screen Snapshots'' (April) * Rockin' in the Rockies (April 17) ^ * 085 Idiots Deluxe (July 20) * 086 If a Body Meets a Body (August 30) * 087 Micro-Phonies (November 15) 1946 * 088 Beer Barrel Polecats (January 10): Monkey Businessman (short 1) * 089 A Bird in the Head (February 28) * Swing Parade of 1946 (March 16) * 090 Uncivil War Birds (March 29): Three Little Pirates (short 2) - ("Dixie" replaces "Three Blind Mice" as opening theme for this entry) * 091 The Three Troubledoers (April 25): Rhythm and Weep (short 3) * 092 Monkey Businessmen (June 20) * 093 Three Loan Wolves (July 4): So Long Mr. Chumps (short 2) * 094 G.I. Wanna Home (September 5): Crash Goes the Hash (short 3) * 095 Rhythm and Weep (October 3) * 096 Three Little Pirates (December 5) 1947 * 097 Half-Wits Holiday (January 9): How High Is Up? (short 1) 1960 * '' Stop! Look! and Laugh!'' (July 1) The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Shemp 1947 * 098 Fright Night (March 6): Who Done It? (short 1) * 099 Out West (April 24) * 100 Hold That Lion! (July 17): Who Done It? (short 2) - (Curly Howard in a cameo) * 101 Brideless Groom (September 11) * 102 Sing a Song of Six Pants (October 30): Three Arabian Nuts (short 2) * 103 All Gummed Up (December 18): Three Arabian Nuts (short 3) 1948 * 104 Shivering Sherlocks (January 8) * 105 Pardon My Clutch (February 26): Wee Wee Monsieur (short 2) * 106 Squareheads of the Round Table (March 4): I'm a Monkey's Uncle (short 3) * 107 Fiddlers Three (May 6): Wee Wee Monsieur (short 3) * 108 The Hot Scots (July 8): Fuelin' Around (short 1) * 109 Heavenly Daze (September 2) * 110 I'm a Monkey's Uncle (October 7) * 111 Mummy's Dummies (November 4): I'm a Monkey's Uncle (short 2) * 112 Crime on Their Hands (December 9) 1949 * 113 The Ghost Talks! (February 3) * 114 Who Done It? (March 3) * 115 Hokus Pokus (May 5) * 116 Fuelin' Around (July 7) * 117 Malice in the Palace (September 1) * 118 Vagabond Loafers (October 6) * Jerks of All Trades (October 12) * 119 Dunked in the Deep (November 3): Listen, Judge (short 3) 1950 * 120 Punchy Cowpunchers (January 5) * 121 Hugs and Mugs (February 2) * 122 Dopey Dicks (March 2) * 123 Love at First Bite (May 4) * 124 Self-Made Maids (July 6) * 125 Three Hams on Rye (September 7) * 126 Studio Stoops (October 5) * 127 Slaphappy Sleuths (November 9) * 128 A Snitch in Time (December 7) 1951 * 129 Three Arabian Nuts (January 4) * 130 Baby Sitters Jitters (February 1) * 131 Don't Throw That Knife (May 3) * 132 Scrambled Brains (June 7) * 133 Merry Mavericks (September 6) * Gold Raiders (September 9) * 134 The Tooth Will Out (October 4) * 135 Hula-La-La (November 1): Fuelin' Around (short 3) * 136 Pest Man Wins (December 6) 1952 * 137 A Missed Fortune (January 3) * 138 Listen, Judge (March 6) * 139 Corny Casanovas (May 1) * 140 He Cooked His Goose (July 3) * 141 Gents in a Jam (July 4) * 142 Three Dark Horses (October 16) * 143 Cuckoo on a Choo Choo (December 4) 1953 * 144 Up in Daisy's Penthouse (February 5) * 145 Booty and the Beast (March 5) * 146 Loose Loot (April 2) * 147 Tricky Dicks (May 7) * 148 Spooks! (July 15) (first flat widescreen short) * 149 Pardon My Backfire (August 15) * 150 Rip, Sew and Stitch (September 3) * 151 Bubble Trouble (October 8): Listen, Judge (short 2) * 152 Goof on the Roof (December 3) 1954 * 153 Income Tax Sappy (February 4) * 154 Musty Musketeers (May 13) * 155 Pals and Gals (June 3) * 156 Knutzy Knights (September 2) * 157 Shot in the Frontier (October 7) * 158 Scotched in Scotland (November 4) 1955 * 159 Fling in the Ring (January 6) * 160 Of Cash and Hash (February 3) * 161 Gypped in the Penthouse (March 10) * 162 Bedlam in Paradise (April 14) * 163 Stone Age Romeos (June 2) * 164 Wham-Bam-Slam! (September 1) * 165 Hot Ice (October 6) * 166 Blunder Boys (November 3) 1956 * 167 Husbands Beware (January 5) * 168 Creeps (February 2) * 169 Flagpole Jitters (April 5) * 170 For Crimin' Out Loud (May 3) * 171 Rumpus in the Harem (June 21) * 172 Hot Stuff (September 6) * 173 Scheming Schemers (October 4) * 174 Commotion on the Ocean (November 8) The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Joe 1957 * 175 Hoofs and Goofs (January 31) * 176 Muscle Up a Little Closer (February 28) * 177 A Merry Mix Up (March 28) * 178 Space Ship Sappy (April 18) * 179 Guns a Poppin! (June 13) * 180 Horsing Around (September 12) * 181 Rusty Romeos (October 17) * 182 Outer Space Jitters (December 5) 1958 * 183 Quiz Whizz (February 13) * 184 Fifi Blows Her Top (April 10) * 185 Pies and Guys (June 12) * 186 Sweet and Hot (September 4) * 187 Flying Saucer Daffy (October 9) * 188 Oil's Well That Ends Well (December 4) 1959 * 189 Triple Crossed (February 2) * 190 Sappy Bull Fighters (June 4) * Three Stooges Fun-O-Rama (September 1) All 190 Columbia short films were released in the DVD series The Three Stooges Collection. The series includes seven 2-disc volumes and one 3-disc volume. Volume Seven features 3D glasses for the shorts Spooks! and Pardon My Backfire. The Three Stooges: Larry, Moe and Curly Joe 1959 * Have Rocket, Will Travel (August 1) * News of the Day - Days Are Flying 'Til Christmas (MGM newsreel) (December 1) 1960 * '' The Three Stooges Scrapbook'' ~ 1961 * Fox Movietone News - Return to Peyton Place (May 2) * Snow White and the Three Stooges (June 21) 1962 * The Three Stooges Meet Hercules (January 26) * The Three Stooges in Orbit (July 4) 1963 * The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze (August 21) * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (November 7) § * 4 for Texas (December 18) § 1965 * The Outlaws IS Coming! (January 14) * The New 3 Stooges (September 1965 – October 1966) † т 1968 * Star Spangled Salesman (February 9) § 1970 * Kook's Tour (February 5) † ~